


Flawless

by nct_is_life



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Sexual Content, Some smexy time afterwards, Yukhei’s friends are jerks, slight hoodie kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: Yukhei’s been neglecting Jungwoo recently for his football teammates and the couple already have limited time together as it is. The older doesn’t want to pry and tell Yukhei what to do since they are both functioning adults who know what responsibility is. However, when a drunk Yukhei calls Jungwoo at ass o’clock in the morning asking him to pick him up from a dorm party, Jungwoo finally snaps.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Some Luwoo couple cause I miss seeing them together so much T.T I wrote this fanfic like a year or two ago, reread and revised it a little bit and now here we are LOL

Relationships are never flawless, even ours isn’t a perfect picture.

—————————————————————

Jungwoo sighed as yet it was another day that would seemingly go without seeing his boyfriend.

Yukhei was the star freshman football player for their university, and it was understandable that practice was really important and constant.

Jungwoo himself was the sophomore star soccer player for their university. Practice was always long and grueling, so he also barely had time to spend with his boyfriend.

Both boys made it clear however to spend as much time with one another as possible. Their effort and hard work with their sports, academics, and maintaining their relationship was obvious.

No matter how tired or stressed, Jungwoo and Yukhei would do anything and everything in their power to see each other and just be with each other.

Even though they were both very busy individually, the two of them had many of their little fond moments together.

Rarely did they fight or raise their voices at one another. However it seemed that tonight would be one of those nights.

Jungwoo was already a little ticked off that Yukhei had wanted to go to a dorm party with his teammates who he didn’t approve of. They were always bad influences, and they always made Yukhei do stupid things with them.

On several occasions the police had been called on them, and Jungwoo just didn’t quite understand why his boyfriend still hung around them.

Maybe it’s because the football team was like his second family. Maybe it’s because he got to have fun and socialize when he was around them.

But Jungwoo couldn’t understand why Yukhei chooses, a lot of the time even, to hang out with them instead of him, his boyfriend.

Just as Jungwoo swatted those thoughts from his mind, his phone began ringing.

The screen flashed with a photo of Yukhei and his name. Jungwoo knew this couldn’t be all too good. After all, it was freaking 2 in the morning.

In which Jungwoo should be asleep, Yukhei should also be asleep, and they should be asleep together as a couple. But they aren’t.

With a heavy sigh, Jungwoo picked up the call.

“Hello?”

“Jungwoo *hiccup* please come *hiccup* pick me up... The party’s over *hiccup* and I have no ride...” Yukhei cried on the other side of the line.

Jungwoo pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyebrows scrunched up in mild anger and annoyance.

“Why aren’t the guys with you Yukhei?”

A loud groan came from the other end and it took a few more seconds before Yukhei responded to Jungwoo.

“They left in their rides already Jungwoo hyung. Can you please *hiccup* hurry and pick me up?”

Jungwoo sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

“Fine, tell me where you are and STAY there got it?”

Yukhei hummed a yes and Jungwoo set off to fetch his drunk boyfriend.

—————————————————————

To say Jungwoo was upset was now an understatement.

He was fucking FURIOUS.

Just who the hell decides to hold a “dorm party” freaking TWO HOURS away from the university?!?!

By the time Jungwoo reached the supposed “dorm party” parking area, the place was practically deserted. It was already 4:30 in the morning and no one was in sight except for a familiar silhouette standing next to a broken lamppost.

Turning into the parking lot, Jungwoo parked and exited his car practically seething.

Usually Jungwoo could keep his feelings at bay and was usually the calm and collected one in their relationship. Tonight though, he couldn’t hold his crap together.

When Yukhei spotted Jungwoo he smiled brightly, totally oblivious to his boyfriend’s rage, and ran over to him.

“Jungwoo hyung!!!!!” Yukhei shouted.

Jungwoo did nothing as Yukhei ran to him as quickly as a drunk could.

He stood next to his car with his arms crossed and a frown and glare splayed on his features.

Yukhei seemed to notice the tense atmosphere when he was finally standing in front of Jungwoo. So he opted to let his arms fall to his sides and his smile turned into a small frown too.

“Jungwoo hyung? Did I...do something wrong?” Yukhei asked softly.

Jungwoo’s foot tapped on the ground in agitation.

“No Yukhei. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just think...”

Yukhei tilted his head a little and waited for Jungwoo to continue.

“I just think,” Jungwoo said, “You should find some new friends.”

Yukhei’s frown deepened and he took a step back from Jungwoo.

“What?”

Jungwoo inhaled slowly and exhaled, “I said I think you should get new friends Yukhei.”

Yukhei stared at his boyfriend in shock. What was so wrong with his friends? His teammates? 

One look at Jungwoo’s serious expression and Yukhei knew the older wasn’t joking.

Jungwoo took Yukhei’s silence as his cue to continue.

“I mean it Yuk. Maybe I should rephrase it, I think you should find better friends.”

Yukhei was astonished. Out of all the people in the world, he had least suspected Jungwoo to be unsupportive of his decisions.

Yukhei’s temper started to rise and he raised his voice slightly.

“What the hell are you saying Jungwoo? Out of everyone on this planet it should be you that I least suspect to be unsupportive!”

Jungwoo jumped a little in surprise at the sudden shouting.

“I’ll be supportive when I can trust you won’t get the cops called on you when you’re around them or that you’re in capable, mature hands! All I’ve seen is they’ve done nothing but make me worry for you!” 

Jungwoo was panting a little by the end of his rant and a dark shadow covered Yukhei’s face as he looked at the ground.

A small pang was felt in Jungwoo’s chest and he knew he shouldn’t have said what he said. He and Yukhei have only been dating for a little less than a year and there’s a chance this fight could either make or break their relationship.

Yukhei lifted his head and glared hard at Jungwoo. His fists clenched and unclenched in absolute anger.

“I can’t believe you said that about my teammates Jungwoo. What the hell do you know about them anyway?! Yes I know they can be pretty stupid and shit but they make me happy! You have no right to say anything about them when you don’t even know them!”

Jungwoo’s eyes started to tear up and his bottom lip quivered.

“Okay then,” Jungwoo said in a quieter tone, “You’re right, I don’t have the right to say anything about your teammates. I don’t know them, but I know YOU. You’re my BOYFRIEND Yukhei, and I have the right to be worried about you—“

“YOU’RE NOT MY FREAKING MOTHER JUNGWOO!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I can do the things I WANT TO DO, and I don’t NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO DO SO!” Yukhei screamed.

Jungwoo’s heart stopped.

Yukhei was right. He wasn’t his mother. He didn’t need permission from Jungwoo every time he wanted to do something with his friends.

Jungwoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Fine, all I do is worry about you as your BOYFRIEND and this is what I get in return.”

Yukhei stayed quiet but continued to glare at the older.

Jungwoo’s voice slowly began to deplete as he continued.

“You know we barely get to spend time with one another because of school and sports. It hurts me when you choose to go out with friends instead of hang out with me but I keep it to myself. Because I don’t want to be that boyfriend or girlfriend that is always so overbearing and controlling. At first I wanted you to have fun and do what you wanted, but I felt lonely. It just hurts me when I’m alone and you’re hanging around people that to me aren’t all that great.”

Yukhei was too mad.

Despite everything Jungwoo had just said with tears in his eyes, Yukhei didn’t care at the moment.

“I could fucking care less right now Jungwoo, lets just go.”

Jungwoo’s temper suddenly flared at Yukhei’s dismissal and he snapped.

“YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU!”

_Fudge that’s not what I meant, I mean I love you._

“I COULD CARE LESS RIGHT NOW ABOUT YOU TOO!”

_But I can’t do that, I’m still worried._

“IT SEEMS LIKE YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS THAN ME!”

_I guess this may be the end._

“YOU CAN DRIVE YOURSELF HOME FOR ALL I CARE!”

_But don’t leave me._

“DON’T COME AFTER ME YOU STUPID IDIOT!”

**Please don’t leave me.**

With that Jungwoo sprinted off leaving Yukhei with his car keys, standing alone in the now empty parking lot.

—————————————————————

Jungwoo ran and ran and ran.

His heart was broken, shattered, completely gone. Everything he had and everything he was, Yukhei had taken it all.

Love was such a stupid thing. Such a stupid emotion.

When Jungwoo felt that he was far away enough, he began to break down. He’d turned into what he didn’t want to turn into.

Jungwoo had always hated those people who were so overbearing and controlling in relationships. Those who failed to try and be supportive and understanding for their significant others.

And now here he was being exactly that. Guilt overcame his senses and he began to cry harder.

He didn’t mean to say all those mean things to Yukhei. He didn’t mean to hurt him with all those hurtful words. 

There’s no way he’d be forgiven.

Jungwoo sighed heavily as his sobs subsided into sniffles.

He’d accept breaking up if Yukhei wanted to.

—————————————————————

Yukhei stayed planted in the place he was standing just moments after Jungwoo sprinted off, utterly stunned.

This was probably the biggest fight they’d had as a couple and he hoped it’d be the last.

Despite all the hurtful things spewed left and right at each other, Yukhei didn’t want to break up. He didn’t want to give up what he had with Jungwoo.

He knew he was standing right now with Jungwoo’s shattered heart in his hands, and Jungwoo had ran off with his own broken heart too.

It takes two to mend and make up.

Yukhei cursed lowly and he let out a frustrated shout. How could he say what he’d said to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo was always so understanding and was always there for Yukhei through thick and thin.

In the back of his head, he knew his teammates that he called his friends weren’t good people. He knew that they were a bad influence and he should keep his distance. But they were his second family, it’s not so easy to turn his back on them when he spends so much time with them already on the field.

Jungwoo. 

His precious hyung and lover.

All because of his stupid, selfish wishes, he’d hurt his boyfriend, and he felt super shitty.

Jungwoo was worried for him and he acted like a total jerk.

After giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts, Yukhei made sure the car was locked before sprinting to go find Jungwoo.

—————————————————————

Jungwoo swung himself on a swing in an empty park and let tears silently fall down his face.

He thought he’d been done crying earlier but his feelings were so overwhelming he ended up crying again.

Jungwoo had never cried in front of Yukhei before. Maybe teared up once or twice, but he refused to cry.

He couldn’t remember if he had cried in front of Yukhei tonight, but all he knew was that their relationship was probably over at this point.

Jungwoo took a look at the time on his phone to see it was reaching 6 in the morning now.

It had been about 45 minutes since he ran off and he was positive that Yukhei was already halfway home by now.

All of a sudden, ringing broke the deafening silence of the early morning, and Jungwoo saw yet again, for the second time this morning, Yukhei’s name show up on his phone screen.

Jungwoo almost dropped his phone and he was quick to decline the call and shut his phone off completely.

He sat there on the swing, sniffling and wiping his eyes and cheeks.

He felt utterly pathetic and so useless.

Jungwoo was never one to socialize too much, or be as outgoing like Yukhei. Even though there’s the saying that opposites attract, Jungwoo couldn’t help but think that it’s because there’s such drastic differences that couples end up breaking up.

As Jungwoo was about to start crying again, an all too familiar voice called out for him not so far away.

“JUNGWOO HYUNG!”

Jungwoo panicked and crawled into a dome-like structure on the playground. He huddled himself to his knees and kept his breathing to a minimal.

“Jungwoo hyung? Where are you? Please come out, can we talk?” Yukhei pleaded.

Jungwoo could hear the desperation in Yukhei’s voice but he didn’t feel like talking right now.

He screwed his eyes shut and just when he thought Yukhei left the playground, a soft voice called out to him.

“I finally found you.”

A big warm body kneeled down in front of Jungwoo and strong arms hugged him in a tight embrace.

Yukhei’s strong, masculine scent wafted around Jungwoo, and at the comforting feeling of safety and warmth, Jungwoo broke down.

So much for never crying in front of Yukhei.

For a couple minutes, Jungwoo cried his heart out, and Yukhei was there for him. Yukhei sat down and pulled the smaller into his awaiting lap.

Jungwoo tried to calm down and wiped his face in an attempt to look decent, but he was struggling to do so on his own.

Yukhei stepped in to help.

He cupped his lover’s face and whispered words of encouragement and comfort.

“You’re alright my love, I’m right here.”

“I’m not going anywhere without you.”

“I’ve got you, just calm down.”

“I’m so sorry about earlier baby.”

“I love you.”

Jungwoo gasped at the last line.

It effectively stopped his crying and he stared in shock at Yukhei.

For the 10 and a half months they’ve been dating, Yukhei had never been the one to say those three words first.

Yukhei stared up at the man in his arms, “I love you,” he repeated.

Jungwoo blinked twice in a daze and Yukhei laughed a little.

“I love you baby. Could you please forgive me for everything I’ve done to you?”

Jungwoo’s lips began to quiver and he said in a trembling voice, “You did nothing wrong Yukhei, it was all me...WAHHHHHHH!!!”

Jungwoo began to wail loudly and tears were now streaming down his cheeks again. This alarmed Yukhei greatly and he hushed Jungwoo gently.

He cooed and whispered to his boyfriend, trying to coax him softly to calm down again.

Yukhei forced Jungwoo to look at him, and the other became silent.

“We were both at fault Jungwoo hyung. It’s okay, we’re okay now.”

Jungwoo sniffled and wiped his face with his hoodie sleeves.

“How are we okay? It’s okay if you want to break up now because of me.”

Yukhei’s eyes widened, “Why would you ever think I’d want to break up with you?!”

Jungwoo sobbed a little and exclaimed, “Well your friends are more important to you than me and I just insulted them all...anyone would break up because of that.”

Yukhei’s heart broke more if that was even possible, already this fight was wrenching his heart open torturously.

“Oh no babe, Jungwoo. Don’t you EVER think that my friends are more important than you. I know I’ve been choosing to go out with my friends than with you and I’m so sorry that I’ve been such a bad boyfriend—“

Jungwoo opened his mouth to refute strongly but Yukhei shushed him.

“—ah aH AH! Stop, let me finish.”

Jungwoo shut his mouth with a pout and Yukhei pecked his lips quickly before continuing.

“I have been a bad boyfriend. I neglected you, I told you I didn’t care when in fact I’m the same as you. I worry a lot about you, I worry if you’re overworking yourself, I worry that you’ll get sick of me. I worry about a lot of other things that pertain to you. Solely you. I also thought about what you’d said earlier.”

Yukhei paused to look at Jungwoo deeply. Jungwoo’s eyes shined brightly from the moonlight seeping in through the holes on the dome.

“I tried to picture you doing what I’ve been doing. Hanging around the wrong crowd, neglecting me, and doing stupid things which gets the cops involved. And I realized just how stupid, ignorant, and down right awful I’ve been. You only wanted the best for me, and after I imagined you in my position, I realized I didn’t want that for you. So I decided, that I’m going to hang out with your friend group from now on!”

Jungwoo let out a noise of surprise, “Wha—!!!”

Yukhei chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Jungwoo’s in a sweet little Eskimo kiss.

“You only want the best for me, and I only want the best for you. Please take care of me hyung~”

Jungwoo covered his face in embarrassment, “Argh I can’t believe you Wong Yukhei. First you make me upset, then you make me cry, you break my heart and stomp all over it, and now you’re mending everything back and I’m going to die from a heart attack...”

Yukhei chuckled again and removed a hand from Jungwoo’s waist to rub the back of his neck in shame.

“When you put it like that I look really bad don’t I?”

Jungwoo giggled endearingly making Yukhei’s heart skip a beat, “Yeah, you were pretty rude, but...so was I. I’m sorry Yuk. I didn’t mean anything I said either. Well the thing about your friends I still mean, but if they really make you happy then don’t let me get in between that. I want you to be happy Yukhei, and I don’t always have to be the one that makes you happy. I understand if you still want to hang out with your teammates.”

Yukhei shook his head, “No, I won’t hang out with them anymore. I’ve come to a realization that they’re not the type of people I want to be associated with other than for football, so I’m all yours baby.”

Jungwoo pouted, “But you don’t have to force yourself to be around me or my group of friends—“

“—I’m not forcing myself Woo. I sincerely want to hang out with you and your friends and get to know everyone better. Unless you don’t want me to then I guess—“

Jungwoo cut the taller off, “Of course I want you to hang out with me and my friends!!! You idiot!”

A slap was given to Yukhei’s shoulder before he was hugged by Jungwoo.

“I would never pass this offer up. I’m so glad you won’t be hanging around those buffoons anymore for anything other than football. I love you Yuk.”

Yukhei smiled widely, showing off his pearly white teeth. He didn’t even flinch when Jungwoo called his teammates buffoons, because it was the truth and he’d realized that tonight.

“Yeah, I’m glad I realized they were buffoons. Took me a while I know, but now I’m here with you, ready to start anew. I love you too baby. I love you, I love you, I love you so so much.”

Jungwoo tried hard to fight down a blush but his face, ears, and neck went bright, fiery red.

Yukhei laughed loudly, “Awww is Jungwoo hyung all flustered? I love you Jungwoo hyung! I love love love love—HMPH!!!”

Jungwoo crashed his lips to Yukhei’s, making the latter shut up completely. Jungwoo placed his hands on Yukhei’s broad shoulders, and the younger’s hands placed themselves on Jungwoo’s hipbones.

Kiss after kiss after kiss. The make out was languid yet full of passion and feeling. The slowness and steadiness of their touches made it all the more loving.

Although going slow was nice, Jungwoo and Yukhei began to get impatient, and the make out became more intense.

Hands that laid still on each other’s bodies now roamed frantically for some friction and the urgent need to touch and feel.

Both of them knew they’d have to stop, this was a public area they were in. Plus, it seemed that the neighborhood they were in was starting to wake up. 

Street lights turned off, cars were now driving off to work, and people were starting to walk their dogs for their morning exercise.

Just a little longer.

—————————————————————

Now the two were back home.

During the two hour drive back, Yukhei’s hand gently caressed Jungwoo’s that was on the gear shift.

At every traffic jam he made sure to kiss each knuckle on his boyfriend’s hand and occasionally his hand would place itself on Jungwoo’s upper thigh near his crotch.

That little teasing shit.

When they got to their dorm room, clothes flew off the moment the door clicked shut and automatically locked.

Yukhei’s muscular arms wrapped around Jungwoo’s middle and pulled the boy in close as they stumbled to their shared bedroom.

Lips crashed together heatedly and Yukhei’s hands reached for the hem of Jungwoo’s hoodie.

Their bodies plopped onto the bed with Yukhei towering over Jungwoo. He pulled away to look for Jungwoo’s permission to take it off, but then he noticed how BIG the hoodie looked on Jungwoo.

Suddenly Yukhei was hyper aware that Jungwoo was wearing his gigantic uni hoodie and Yukhei suddenly wanted to leave it on.

Jungwoo looked at Yukhei in confusion with his head tilted to the side cutely.

“My hoodie looks nice on you, keep it on.” Yukhei whispered huskily.

Shivers went down Jungwoo’s spine despite all the heat circulating around in the room.

He nodded through half lidded eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss. The two kissed for what seemed like ages as Yukhei took off Jungwoo’s ripped skinny jeans.

Soft, porcelain skin revealed itself and Yukhei pulled away to admire his boyfriend’s slim yet lean legs. He scanned the older up and down and licked his lips hungrily.

“Lift your hips up again babe. I wanna suck you off.”

Jungwoo whimpered and the said boy lifted his hips so that Yukhei could take off his underwear.

“Aw, tsk tsk, I was hoping for some laced panties after seeing you in my hoodie.” Yukhei tutted.

Jungwoo flushed even more red at Yukhei’s words and he covered his face in embarrassment.

“Yukhei!”

Yukhei chuckled and kissed Jungwoo’s forehead lovingly.

“Just kidding Woo, you look sexy in anything~”

Jungwoo really looked like a tomato and Yukhei laughed even harder.

“Stop it!” Jungwoo screeched as he smacked the taller.

“Love you,” Yukhei said lovingly.

This caught Jungwoo off guard and then suddenly his underwear was off and Yukhei was kissing his inner thighs.

His hot breath and open mouthed kisses made Jungwoo’s legs quiver and he tried hard to make sure he didn’t close them so that he didn’t crush his boyfriend’s head.

Yukhei’s hoodie created sweater paws on Jungwoo and the older’s upper body was drowning in the cloth.

His eyes were getting all teary from the gentle touches and some drool was running down from the corner of his lips. A nice pinkish red hue colored Jungwoo’s pale features and all of this was such eye candy for Yukhei. Everything he took in, went straight to his dick and encrypted into his memory for safe keeping.

Jungwoo looked so unbelievably sexy and cute at the same time. Only his hyung could pull this off in his eyes.

After leaving some hickeys on Jungwoo’s inner thighs, Yukhei grabbed Jungwoo’s length gently at the base. Jungwoo lurched forward off the bed a little and Yukhei pumped his boyfriend’s cock a couple of times.

Jungwoo’s head flicked back and he moaned in pleasure.

His hands covered by the sleeves gripped onto the hoodie before making grabby signals to Yukhei’s head.

“Wow,” Yukhei chuckled, “So eager to have me suck you off huh?”

Jungwoo, too winded from ecstasy to retort, just resorted to glaring at Yukhei.

The younger laughed and kissed the tip of Jungwoo’s dick and then proceeded to lick the slit overflowing with precum.

“Ahhhh...” Jungwoo moaned again.

Yukhei swirled his tongue a couple of times before slowly moving his mouth down. Hollowing his cheeks and making sure no teeth touched Jungwoo’s throbbing length.

To say that Yukhei was average at blowjobs considering he’s never really been with guys too much sexually before he met Jungwoo was a massive understatement.

Yukhei was a fucking god and Jungwoo had NO IDEA why the hell Yukhei was so good at sucking him off when he’s never really had experience with guys.

Jungwoo groaned and gripped the pillow under his head. He tried to muffle his moans as there was another dorm room right next to theirs, but Yukhei wasn’t having it tonight.

“Uh uh. I want to hear you hyung.”

Jungwoo let go of the pillow and instead gripped the sheets under him.

“Good boy~”

Jungwoo preened at the praise and Yukhei continued to work on Jungwoo’s cock.

Yukhei felt Jungwoo’s cock twitch in his mouth and he removed his mouth and held the base with his hand.

“Wha— Yukhei!!” Jungwoo whined. His head lifted to look at his boyfriend in disbelief before it plopped down on the pillow again.

“You can’t come yet. Say ‘Please let me come Mr. Wong~’ and then I’ll let you.”

Yukhei smirked mischievously up at Jungwoo and he heard the older huff in annoyance.

“Fine you big fat meanie—OW!”

SLAP! Yukhei’s free hand had slapped Jungwoo’s small yet plump bottom.

“What’d you just call me baby? I don’t think that’s very nice of you to say~ Why don’t we try that again?” Yukhei said lowly.

Jungwoo whimpered as Yukhei’s grip on the base of his dick tightened.

“Ah! Mm, please, AH—“

Another slap. Jungwoo’s pale skin began to turn red as Yukhei grinned.

Jungwoo bit on the end of the right arm sleeve of the hoodie sexily and he shakily spoke.

“Hnnn, please let me come Mr. Wong.”

Yukhei smiled and kissed Jungwoo’s forehead sweetly, “Of course darling~”

With two more strokes Jungwoo was gone.

Cum spurted out from his cock and Yukhei’s eyes darkened as it stained his hoodie.

“God you look so good Woo. Now suck me off too.”

Jungwoo quickly nodded and Yukhei got off the bed so that Jungwoo could get off too.

The smaller got on his knees and tugged off Yukhei’s pants and boxers as Yukhei took his own shirt off.

When Yukhei looked down at Jungwoo his dick throbbed painfully at the sight.

Jungwoo sat on the floor with his legs bent and spread apart, both hands leaned on the floor in front of him in between his thin, long legs.

Yukhei licked his lips sensually and guided Jungwoo’s face towards his dick.

“Come on hyung, suck me off.”

Jungwoo’s plush lips opened and slowly engulfed Yukhei’s length. Yukhei sighed and groaned as he ran his hands through Jungwoo’s silky hair.

“Yeah, just like that hyung. Keep going.”

Jungwoo keened at the praise once again and reached a hand up to pump the part he couldn’t reach.

Expertly, Jungwoo sucked Yukhei off and the taller wanted so badly to fuck his boyfriend’s mouth but he resisted for Jungwoo’s sake.

Lewd slurping and sucking noises resounded through the room, and Yukhei was now panting from the pleasure he was feeling.

Jungwoo’s tongue caressed the veins on Yukhei’s dick as his lips dragged along Yukhei’s length.

Yukhei growled lowly, “I’m cumming, drink it all.”

Jungwoo then took this as his cue to deep throat Yukhei and the younger moaned loudly as he came inside his lover’s mouth.

Strings of white cum spurt into Jungwoo’s throat and once he felt Yukhei was done, he slowly retracted.

He opened his mouth to show all of Yukhei’s cum in there. Yukhei’s eyes darkened dangerously and he cursed as he bit his lip.

“Fuck hyung, you look so sexy, swallow and I’ll pleasure your little hole now.”

Jungwoo’s semi hard on became fully erect with just that one sentence, and he got up quickly to lay on the bed once again.

The two made love past dawn, and when they finally settled to sleep, smiles were evident on their lips. Content and happy.

—————————————————————

That’s okay though, because I love you, you love me, and that’s all we’ll ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this fanfic!! I know the ending seems a little rushed and it’s cause I chickened out at the last second before writing full blown sex LMAOOO I’m sowwy :,( But anyway, make sure to leave kudos, please and thank you!


End file.
